1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 03-53330 (JP 03-53330 U), there is disclosed a conveyance seat having lower rails disposed on the side of a vehicle constituting member such as a floor surface of the vehicle, upper rails disposed on the side of a seat main body and slidably and movably supported by the lower rails, and a reinforcing member is disposed in one of the lower rails to inhibit deformation of the lower rail.
The conveyance seat in JP 03-53330 U has the seat main body having a seat cushion and a seat back. Sliding rails have the lower rails and the upper rails. The lower rails are disposed on a vehicle constituting member such as the floor surface of the vehicle. The upper rails are disposed on the side of the seat main body and slidably and movably supported by the lower rails. The reinforcing member is integrally disposed in the vicinity of a seat belt buckle in the lower rail.